YOUR SPARK
by acockymarauderess
Summary: James Potter has always worshipped the ground on which Lily Evans walks on with passion and sincerity and she has always hated his very existence with equal passion and sincerity. With the last year in store she is lost , he is confused. She is now insecure, he is now matured. Would they be able to finally be together? muggle education trips & voldemort's rising romance& suspens.
1. chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _NEW BEGINNING OR NOT?_**

 ** _Hello to the JILY shippers..._**

 ** _Guys this is my first jily fanfic on and its going to be crazy... Help me and guide me through the bumps and all suggestions are welcomed. I wanna know what you wanna have and its sure gonna be there in my story._**

 ** _All the main characters are sake of our lovely queen of magical world aka J K ROWLING and everything is well fanfiction my fiction (lol) and all the rest itty bitty characters are my magical creations(hope u guys love them too)_**

 ** _And I take no credits , I repeat , I take no credits , zero , null , nada , none..._**

 ** _So Happy Reading!!!_**

 ** _Hakuna matata..._**

 ** _The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets..._**

 ** _The loveliest eyes have cried the most..._**

 ** _The kindest heart hearts have felt the most pain_**

\--#--#--

 **CHAPTER** -1

 **A New Beginning or Not!!!**

And Lily Evans sighed. Smiled but sighed. This was a new year, a new year in her world, her magical world. She couldn't take the hurt and painfull memories of her other world there. She was known to be perfect there and she has to maintain it that way.

She looked out of her window as the houses of Coakworth passed by. Eyes wandering outside but actually searching for just one thing, one sign that it didn't actually happen. But nothing got the attention of Lily Evan's eyes or her mind.

Neither the park where she learnt to run nor the elementary school she went to before things changed for her. Magically. Her mind wandering from nothing to everything yet focused on just one episode of her life that she never thought would actually happen to her. She had often considered it as a sheer possibility but truly saying never had thought it would occur in reality. She was too scared to even confront herself. But now that she has to face the reality , and it wasn't just a thought but the truth of her life , it hurt her. Hurt her so bad that even the sky started to shed tears.

Her eyes landed on her other side and she was met with the sight of her father driving the car with a bittersweet , ambiviant smile and she knew the reason behind it.

Mr Henry Evans, a very sincere yet funny man, tall and muscular with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair and who loved her daughter too much that he could see through her. He knew what was going on with her, inside her because he knew what the trouble was or _who_ the trouble was. And Lily knew it too, so she turned her face again towards the window.

"You alright, honey?" asked Mr Evans.

"Yeah, just tired, didn't got much sleep last night and had to wake up early, so... yeah, that's it." she replied.

" It's not about what happened with..." started Mrs Rose Evans from the back seat but she was cut by Lily.

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about it. Please ...just leave it the way it is, it doesn't matter , okay?" 'But it do matter, a lot actually' said the voice inside her but she ignored it.

The rest of the ride was silent aside from the pitter patter of the rain. When they reached their destination , Kings cross station , her father parked the car in the parking lot, picked up her luggage and the family continued their way towards platform 9 and 10 again in an unusual awkward silence. When they reached near the spot Mr Evans did the only thing he wanted to do at the moment. He puts the luggage on the ground and tightly hugged his daughter, because he believed sometimes all you need is a hug and whispered , " It's gonna be alright honey. It's gonna hurt for sure, but it's not gonna hurt forever. You know that, right? "

Too emotional to say anything Lily just nodded in affirmness.

Taking it as a positive sign he continued, "Always remember we love you and are always here for you , always beside you, Always... What happened between you two , may be it was meant to be, people come in our life for various reasons honey, good ones to help us and wrong ones to give us lessons of life. May be _he_ was a wrong one."

All she could say was , "May be."

" You are going to be okay. You are going to start a new year, your final school year, and let me proudly say it again, new year as a Head Girl, you are going to study hard , enjoy with your friends , win the housecup for your house and be a role model for others." said Mr Evans.

" Well, you forgot one thing there, Mr proud father" said Mrs Evans with a humorous smile.

Mr Evans turned a bit , but never loosened his hold around his daughter and raised an eyebrow questioningly to which Mrs Evans simply replied " And decline the proposal of the Potter boy in many more new and innovative ways." which made all three of them chuckle .

Seeing the genuine smile on his daughter's face he let go of her and she went to hug her mother a goodbye.

" We love you, hun." said Mrs Evans.

" I love you too , mom, a lot" replied Lily.

"Promise to write to us?"

" Twice a week. Promise," she replied with a smile, "untill and unless Tuney doesn't get a hold of any letter."

"Then, that's not a thing to worry about since she runs out of the room and sometimes house when the owls come with the delivery. "

Saying a final goodbye with several hugs , jokes and promises to keep on the other side of platform 9 and 3/4 she ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 to start her seventh and final year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ , in hope of leaving pain and aches and broken heart behind. But little did she know things like that are never left behind. Pain stays. It aches and aches untill it gets healed properly.

This summer break wasn't bad at all. It was worst of worsts. She never had any idea of ending it like the way it did. First she had to deal with Tuny and her Tuna aka her boyfriend Vernon Dursely. He was always at her house and ofcourse he too hated even the very existence of her just like her sister. Moreover to what she had to listen to Petunia gushing over that whale she called her boyfriend , she sometimes had to listen and sometimes even witness their make out sessions as , let's quote it again "he was all-bloody-ways at her house." As this was not enough misery, all her friends from Hogwarts were spending time with their family travelling around so she couldnt get away from the two not so kind people she was related to. She missed magical world. Sure she was of age now and could do magic at home and she did get Daily Profit and Witch Weekly but she missed seeing people like her.

Her muggle friends were all to keep her sane. If it wasn't for Alex and Candice, her parents and some occasional letters from her friends she would either have been in a Mental Asylum or worse in Azkaban.

But the thing that had her broken now was the fact that he wasn't there now .There was a barrier between them now. And that was what the worst thing was. Every year Lily would wait for the term to end so she could spend more time with _him_ , be with him so they could do all the crazy shit together because _he_ was with whom Lily Evans could be whoever she wants to be . But now she could not do that because there wasn't a _they anymore_ now. It was only her. And it hurt.

Her head was pounding now as she took in the new scenario now. Funny, how much different the two worlds on the opposite sides of a wall could be. But even this couldn't keep her mind to stop running in circles. She couldn't help but think about what happened and what more or less could have happened if...

"EVANS...oye Evans..."

The sound of someone calling her name awoke her from her trance. And now she regretted not moving too fast because she wasn't in any mood to deal with this particular someone.

James Potter came running towards Lily Evans like a dog who was bringing the ball thrown by his master back. And all of a sudden Lily was swept off her feet as James Potter now picked her up and started spinning her around in circles. He was just so happy to see her after almost three months now.

"What are you doing Potter, put me down this instant." Lily shouted over the noise around her.

" Your wish my command, my lady" he replied with his most charming smile as he put her down.

Once she was sure her head wasn't spinning anymore and she wouldn't fall as she starts moving, she glared up at him and took in his image. She noticed that his jet black hair were in his usual unrully manner, sticking up in all the directions, the same rectangular glasses hiding his hazel eyes , the same cocky grin plastered on his face, a tan on his pale skin but he has grown up yet again and that too with a natural good built. 'Damn, would he even stop growing before he becomes a half mountain troll, he is six feet now.' she both exclaimed and wondered in her head.

"Don't look up at me like that now, I guess I was just too happy and excited to see you again after... forget it... I just wanted to-"

Rolling her eyes, taking a deep breath , she puts her hand in front of him to signal him to stop. She wasn't in a mood to shower him with some witty responses at the moment. " Stop Potter, just stop... Please... I'm so not in a mood of ...urghhhh... just stop okay..." she almost seemed to beg now . Then she turned around leviated her trunks , held the cage of her barn owl Athene and left.

And he let her go.

James Potter just stood rooted to the ground. He watched her as she walked off. He watched as her hair bounced with every small yet fast step she took towards the train. He watched as she headed straight towards the door of the Hogwarts Express without giving anyone the friendly smile everyone was used to see on her face , as she just ignored the pair of third years fighting across a pole she crossed on her way.

He used to notice those details that no one else noticed about her, call him a creep or whatever you may want but those little details were missing today. Her emrald green eyes didn't had the usual twinkle in them and even had bags underneath them, her auburn red hair weren't straightened like usual, her walk didn't held the poise, her shoulders were slumped , the usual amusement she always had on her face when she takes a look around the magical platform everytime was missing, she wasn't smiling , at all , her 5.4" feet tall and curvy figure didn't radiate the usual confidence and presumptuousness, and much to his dismay her eyes seemed sad and hurt. All he could think at that very moment was, his Lily was hurt. And he couldn't stand that fact.

" Something's not right, ...something's wrong" he said more to himself.

" Well something is obviously wrong if it isn't right Prongsie..." came a voice of Sirius Black. In response James just glared up at him.

"Woah woah... nice stag nice stag... you don't wanna hit your master now, do you?" asked Sirius with an amused grin.

" Shut up and be serious for once, padfoot"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but the boy with the glasses beat him to it "And no I am Sirius Black pun intended!"

" I wasn't going to say that..." Black exclaimed loudly but one look from James and he shuts up with an eye roll and stuck his tongue at him in a childish manner.

"So mature" was all James could reply and was again lost in his thoughts of a certain red head.

Sirius Black stood there , his grey eyes held amusement , flicking his dark long raven hair , sending flirty winks in the direction of passing girls, wondering what had gotten his best mates knickers in a twist so sudden but then asked himself 'Really padfoot? There's only one thing or one person who holds that power on James , must have encountered with _the flower_ ' he mused. He looked at his best mate mate again and saw the seriousness and grimance on his face and was taken back for a second , he puts his hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "James , what's it?"

" It's Lily , padfoot"

"It's always Lily , Prongs, care to be more specific, huh?" Sirius replied with an eye roll.

" She seemed to be different"

"That I noticed my friend, summer has grown her curves ...Ouch... what was that for? he whinned as James hit him in the guts.

" Don't even say a word about her like that," James said very seriously "even _my best friend_ doesn't has that right, besides I am not talking about physical change in her padfoot , she is always gonna be the most beautiful and wonderful girl in my eyes, it's just..." he trailed off not sure what to say anymore.

" Just what?"

" She seemed hurt and sad , she didn't even shouted at me, at all"

" Isn't that great? She didn't yelled at you, shouldn't it be a good sign, or progress or something?"

" You aren't understanding padfoot, She . Seemed . Sad " he said word by word. " It wasn't like her, it was as if she is in a great pain,she seemed hurt."

" You sure ?"

"I don't know... okay .. I just ... nevermind " sighed James .

"Well , we will think about this later , for now let's go find Moony and Wormtail... " said Sirius. To lighten up his best mate he messed up his already messed up hair, punched him in stomach, hit him with a jelly legs jinx and ran away laughing leaving a cursing James behind.

James couldn't just believed his best friend, but it surely did worked to take his mind off Lily as he started plotting a revenge plan on his way towards the train. It didn't took him too long to find the compartment where his fellow marauders were seated.

Peter Pettigrew was sprawled on his seat. His short and chubby figure in a full display, his blonde hair covering his forehead . He was finding something in his trunk it appeared. "Do you have my chocolate frogs , Moony?" he asked their _werewolf_ friend.

"And why would be that, Wormtail?"

At the seat beside the window sat Remus Lupin or Moony as always with a book in one hand and chocolate in other . 'Always the sincere one' thought James and lightly chuckled . Remus had grown up. He was now 6'2 in height, his sandy brown hair flecked with grey combed perfectly, his green eyes burried in the book in his hand and his pale skin full of scars. It pained James how the other three marauders couldn't be with him at the last full moon. There were more scars then regular ones. The wolf must have hurt himself there without any diversions they usually made in their animagus forms.

Yes, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were unregistered , illegal animagi. But they didn't did it for fun and kicks and adventure purpose, they did it for him. For their best friend. To take some pain and misery away from him during the time of his transformations. Remus was always a bit distant from the others , always hiding something it seemed and when they came across the truth, not that he was doing bad job at keeping his secret , but some secrets are meant to be revealed at some point to some people. You can't hide something that big from those who really love you, so when at the end of their first year they figured out his secret , all the three of them wanted was to help him and then one day during their third year the most not so serious person aka Sirius Black came with the theory that if they can't be humans and be with him why don't they be animals and be with him. Ignoring all the protests of Remus they devoted all their spare time to learn about being animagus and were finally succeeded in their fifth year. If there was one thing the three of them were really proud of , it was at their success of helping their friend during his worst days even if it puts their life in danger or the threat of being put in the magical prison _Azkaban_ , but they didn't care.

"Looks like Moony has already began to study for _NEWTS._ Don't worry Moony you are gonna pass, we won't let you fail." said James in casual yet amused manner.

Hearing the voice of their fellow marauder the other two turned their heads to face him.

"Well, well I cant risk that now Prongs , could I, after seeing your tantrum about how much you will miss Hogwarts that you don't wanna leave it?" he replied with a light chuckle.

" You know how to hurt a man's pride , don't you Moony ?" came beguiled voice of Sirius Black and James pounced on him so quickly that he didn't had time to turn and run or fire a hex at him. They both toppled and fell on the hallway outside their compartment , James on top of Sirius.

"Rape , rape, bloody rape , help meeee save meeee" shouted Sirius in a high pitched girly voice, to which James just gave a look, so Sirius continued his melodrama ," I know I said I love you Prongsie , but not like that , I am a man."

When James understood that Sirius isn't gonna be serious anytime soon, he contributed in his act. " But I do love you Padfoot and look now I have you under me. Finally after all this wait, I know how you look at me like I am the best thing that happened to you, let me love you Padfoot, let me cherrish you"

"They have g... gone i.. insane this t.. time...hahhaahahahaaa" came a cracked up voice of Pleter.

"Okay, you just destroyed my image of manliness in front of everyone Prongsie, and you are gonna pay for that, now get the hell up from me" he almost roared at the last part

" Not untill you say ' sorry James I am an ugly idiot and you are the most fantastic and amazing and handsome person at Hogwarts'." James replied with a sardonic grin and held his torso to the ground more tightly.

Sirius seemed to think for a moment and then lifted his head, motioned James to come near which he compiled and licked his face.

James jumped up and started wiping his face with disgust "ewww... yuck yuck yuck... ewww Padfoot you are such a dog, urghhhh..."

" Now is that even a question Prongsie? I am a big black handsome dog" he replied with a wink and ran pass the crowd yelling "I am a dog , I am a dog"

The crowd that had gathered around him roared with laughter, inside their compartment Remus was clutching his sides and Peter was rolling on the floor laughing .

Even in this roar of laughter James heard that one laugh that had the magic to make his day and knowing that somehow he was the one to make her laugh he felt light inside. He turned his head and there was Lily , laughing along with others and that was all he needed to see and all he could see at the moment . His trance was broken as she turned and left yet again and went inside another compartment with her friends. He made a mental note to thanks Sirius for this hustle bustle he caused that made her laugh.

 ** _So did you guys liked the first chapter??? Any thing you wanna tell me or any suggestions you have out there? So if you liked it enough there is a cute little button out there which can do wonders if you hit it..._**

 ** _#stay_happy #stay_blessed_**

 ** _We never get what we want, we never want what we get_**

 ** _We never have what we like, we never like what we have_**

 ** _still we live love_**

 ** _that's life that's the way we roll..._**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _SURPRISE SURPRISE!!!_**

 **Yoho Jily Shippers**

 **Welcome aboard for another episode and let the story unfold...**

 **This may be a bit bore but it contributes a lot in the main story. Notice these teeny tiny steps and you will fall in love again( well I hope you do :p )**

 **The chapter is dedicated to @STAusd my first follower of the story...**

 **Thank you , this means a lot!!! :)**

 ** _I am strong because I know my weaknesses_**

 ** _l am beautiful because I am aware of my flaws_**

 ** _I am fearless because I learnt to recognise illusion from real_**

 ** _I am wise because I learnt from my mistakes_**

 ** _I am a lover because I have felt a lot of hate_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _I can laugh because I have shed tears of sadness..._**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **SURPRISE SURPRISE!!!**

James entered his compartment, took his seat opposite to Remus and was lost in his thoughts. Remus noticed James sudden change in behaviour from whimsical to thoughtful. He noticed James had a smile on his face, not of amusement , not of mischief just a subtle and sly smile. And somehow Remus was able to see the reason behind it.

"What's on your mind James ?"

James looked at Remus and saw how intense Remus' gaze on him was as if he could see in through your very soul and he was still not sure if it was because of his werewolf abilities or simply because it was Remus we are talking about.

"Nothing ... just-"

"Lily " cut in Remus and Peter. "IT . IS . ALWAYS . LILY." They said in unison with an eye roll.

"What with Lily this time ?" asked Remus.

" It's just that she didn't look like her usual self. You are friends with her ,right? Don't you know about anything bothering her lately? Did you heard from her this summer? Did she told you anything , gave any hint? Was she-"

"Woah woah woahaa, slow down tiger"

"Stag actually.." piped in Peter

"James you have read each and every letter she sent to me, you practically slept with those letters under your pillow! Was there anything?"

"No , but-"

"And have I seen her since the term ended ?Even at the train yet?"

"No,but-"

" And does it look like I am a legillimant? "

"No ,and even if you are why didn't -"

"Shut up, I am not. So yeah, I don't know anything about it. Don't worry may be she is just a bit too emotional about this being our last year and a bit worried about war, you know."

James sighed and gave it a rest and was again lost in his thoughts about the certain red head. Sure he knew Lily never let it show but she is actually a very sensitive and emotional person. She could have been emotional about this being her last year , afterall Hogwarts is their home, but she couldn't be this much distressed, could she be? He knew about this sister of her, Petunia, he thought she could be a reason behind her change in behaviour , but as long as he could muster he couldn't think about anytime where she had been that much affected by her rude jibes and he could remember the reverse cases actually, where he had seen or heard her making fun about her jibes. Could she really be the reason behind her sadness? And then all of a sudden Remus' words struck him clearly. 'WAR' . Did something happened to her or her family during the breaks? No , it can't be, he must have heard if anything happened. He was in good terms with almost everyone at school, one of Lily's best friend Marlene McKinnon is James' third cousin, he reads Daily Profit daily, moreover his parents were top aurors , if _anything_ at all happened he must have heard something. But still even the thought of something bad like that happening to her clenched his gut. He couldn't even imagine that. He just could not. But nothing like that happened, right? Then what was the matter? Why the hell she seemed to be so sad?

"Remus if Lily tells you anything that serious you would tell me , right?"

"Of course Prongs he would, else you would make him tell you , so lovely Moony here doesn't have any other choice," piped in Sirius bursting in through the compartment door. "but I would suggest you assholes to pick up your sorry asses so that you " he pointed a finger towards James "can go and show your oh-not-so-lovely face at the Heads compartment to our dear _flower_ and you Moony at the Prefect compartment" he nodded at Remus and jerked his thumb outside of the door he was leaning on , "unless you want the _innocent_ _flower_ to be not so innocent anymore," he said examining the nails of his left hand.

"Holy shit!!!"

"Fuck!!!"

Came to voices simontaneously which were enough to make Sirius and Peter snicker as the two ran out of the compartment.

"Well, 'a thank you Sirius , you are the best' , would have been enough... but very well... I accept that too" Sirius replied in a mockingly sweet voice.

As the door closed behind him , he turned his attention towards Peter ." So Pete, up for a prank?"

"Hell yeah" he replied enthusiastically.

"Change into Wormtail and go grab some earfull of useful conversation from Slytherins' compartment. May be we could get a hold of who Lucius Malfoy is fanning over so we could ..." he thought for a while, index finger under his chin , eyes distant as if lost in deep thoughts and then an evil grim settled on his devishly handsome features as idea came up in his mind which he whispered in Peter's ear .

"You are a genius Padfoot" replied the stout boy and changed grinningly into Wormtail and was out of sight.

"Meanwhile , let's go and see some Sirius Black Fangirls."

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting by the window in the Heads Compartment alone. She just don't have the courage to face her friends and their sympathetic looks yet. So she came here and was now lost in her own thoughts, eyes glittery , nose red , as if she was on verge of crying her heart out. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was almost time for the Heads Meeting and whoever the Head Boy is, would be coming in anytime soon , so she composed herself. She didn't want to look as a damsel in distress in front of him. And now her thoughts wondered on the possibilities of who the Head Boy could be.

She thought about Remus Lupin,her fellow Gryffindor Prefect since past two years. He was her first choice as a compatible co-head. Though he too was a _Marauder,_ but he was more composed and well mannered and friendly and sincere than the rest of the lot. He was the only marauder who she could stand , well not only stand, they were very good friends from the start.

Then she had a hunch about William Chase, the Ravneclaw Prefect. 'Hmm he seems worthy too...' He was a smart person, a Prefect meant he was well behaved and intelligent, he was a good Chaser for his team too, and had a decent track record with girls inspite of the fact that he had great looks.

Then she thought about the Slytherin Prefect, 'God, let it not be _him_ , Please... ' she prayed.

And it was then that she heard the shuffling outside. 'Hmm... May be he is finally here' she thought.

'You are going to find out as soon as the door opens , Evans , so stop burdening yourself on it' a voice inside her answered for her.

'Yeah , you are right, no, I am right, dear Merlin I am going insane, talking to myself' she wondered.

She waited and waited for whole 3 minutes for him to come inside to introduce himself but he didn't and all she could do was wonder why?

So she made up her mind to do that herself , and just as she brought her hand on the door knob , the door opened and hit her on her face straight and she yelped in pain.

"Ouch...oh...owww..." she held her nose in pain.

"Oh shit , sorry , sorry Evans , I am really sorry , I didn't knew you were standing that close to the door. Shit, why didn't I knocked first , I am such a gonner. I am sorry Lily , I am really really really sorry..."

Too much in pain Lily didn't even realised who was the reason behind the pain untill he touched her hands that were covering her now bloody nose. She jerked her head upwards, opened her eyes and then let out a shriek.

"You"

"Umm...yeah ... Me ..." replied James running a hand through his hair.

"No 1- Do Not Touch Me!

No2 - Didn't you understood what I said back there on the platform about leaving me alone? And

No 3- Why the hell are you even in the Heads Compartment Potter?Aahh.."she yelled in anger and cried in pain at the same time.

"Okay let's do it your way then.

No1- let me have a look, it looks bad , even Merlin himself might have needed some help at times. He was _Merlin_ whereas you are just the brightest Witch of our year." to which she just snorted in reply.

"No2- "continued James "Yes , I did understood what you said back at the platform"

"Then why the hell are you in the **_Heads Compartment !_** "she emphasised on the last words.

"For that you would have to wait for my answer on your third question, Evans "

" Just answer me goddammit!! No, you know what? Don't answer that . Just get the hell out, the Head Boy might be on his way here , so you " she jerked her index finger which was covered in her blood at him, "get the hell out of here!" she exclaimed angrily.

" Well that's what I am trying to say Evans , no Head Boy is coming because he is standing" he waved his hand towards himself and continued his explanation "right in front of you and that is why I am here because somehow Dumble..." realising his mistake he coughed, cleared his throat then correctly carried on "Professor Dumbledore has made me , James Potter the Head Boy of this year" he took a deep breath and finished.

He waited for her to sayp something, anything , but nothing came, he waited for whole two minutes and there was still nothing . Carefully he took a step back and waved his hand in front of her "Evans?"

"Get out" she said in a so very low voice that he thought he might have heard wrong.

"Excuse me?"

Now she raised her head , took a step further towards him and repeated herself word by word in a clear but still low voice, "I. Said. Get. Out, this isn't a prank to pull Potter , you understand? Where are your by standing audience ? Aren't they witnessing the show? Tell Remus to come here before I take your life and end up being in Azkaban, I know he is the Head Boy ,now Go" she almost yelled at him .

"This isn't a joke Evans , yes me and my friends are Pranksters, yes we do create our own shows to enjoy ourselves , yes we are a bunch of idiots , but even we know our limits. This is **_not a joke._** Okay? Here , read this if you want;" he said handing her his letter, "This is my appointment letter. Same as yours, isn't it?I am the Head Boy. "

"Wow ,I knew Professor Dumbledore was becoming old but he was loosing his bloody mind too, now that's a news." Lily wondered.

" I know how you are feeling about my appointment because I felt it too. First I thought it might be a plan of Moony , Padfoot and Wormtail, but it's not! It's actually Dumbledore's appointment letter to me **not** Remus."

"This is absurd. How can he , the greatest wizard alive , be so dumb to make you Head Boy ?"

"Ouch Evans , you sure know where to hit, don't you? " he said dramatically to which Lily just glared.

" That means I have to cope up with you for the whole damn year"

"Ummm ...yeah!", he saw the frustrated look on her face and said what the first thing came up on his mind . "Look , Evans, I know what my reputation has always been but neither can I change that nor I can change who I am. But this is for sure that I am going to give my best as head boy . I won't let you or Professor Dumbledore down. He has chosen me and somehow put his faith on me and I am not gonna let him down at any cost. I know this very well too, about how much this post means to you and therefore I am not gonna do anything that will cause you trouble. And I can swear on that."

Lily just sighed. She already had her fair share of worries at the moment, she can't add James Bloody Potter on the list and there wasn't anything she can do about his appointment either. So she gave up.

"Okay Potter, I understand but this doesn't means I am okay with you. And let me get this very clear that if you messed up with me or this position even once, then just start counting down your days."

James gulped and let out a sigh of relief. 'The worst is over now' , he thought , "Yes , Evans I understand, but I need your help in this. I am new at this and while I promise to be sincere I can't promise to be the best. I can't and won't promise to change who I am. I can't do that , I am and always will be a Marauder and you have to accept that and show patience.That's all I ask"

Lily didn't answer that, she just walked past him to the door, turned a bit "Let's get over with the Prefect meeting , we are already a bit late." she turned to leave but stopped when she heard him calling her "Now what Potter?"

" Wait a sec, will you? " he said as he approached her. "Now remove your hands from your nose, let me see how bad it is, please!" he said with concern clear on his face. So she removed her hands, her nose really hurt.

He took a look ,"It's not that bad actually." He took out his wand and raised it in front of her face.

"If you tried any funny business Potter -"

"Relax, Evans , I am just gonna heal it, I have been doing healing charms ffor quite some time now, so shhh" he sushed her and muttered " ** _Episkey_** , there , done , see no funny business" he said with a crooked grin. "I will really try my best Evans, I promise" he said seriously looking in her emrald green eyes in which he wanted to get lost.

She didn't replied though , she just turned and left , leaving a very confused James behind.

"Did she accepted or not?" He wondered out loud. A voice deep inside his head answered 'Girls' and he seconded that voice and went after her.

When he introduced himself as their Head Boy the Prefects were shocked was an understatement . Some had their mouths hanging wide open while others had jealous and annoyed expression on their faces . And then there was Remus , with a small smile on his handsome face.

"How can he be the Head Boy ? He wasn't even a Prefect ?" said William Chase , the Ravneclaw Prefect with a slight tinge of jealousy.

" He is a Marauder, the prankster, how ?" said a sixth year Hufflepuff Prefect .

" He has broken more rules than there actually are!" said a sixth year Slytherin Prefect .

"He is an arrogant bully, how can Dumbledore be that ignorant?" exclaimed none other than Sevrus Snape.

Hearing his voice , Lily jerked her head towards him, eyed him with a glare and his imperturbable expression was enough to break the ice inside her . She stood tall , walked in front of the desk she was sitting behind with James and shocked everyone in the room with the words she spoke.

" Well, that's enough everyone. James Potter is your Head Boy for this year, and none of you can do anything about that. He **_is_** the Head Boy because he has the best grades and **_is_** endowed with equality and leadership, the result of which we have all witnessed after seeing him as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain since tha last two years. He is appointed by Headmaster Dumbledore and any indecision on him would mean doubting the Headmaster himself . So , if any of you have any further query or comment on his appointment as Head Boy of the year , please share your concerns with Headmaster . Now since this is clear I would really like to continue with the actual purpose of the meeting, shall we?" she said in such an authoritative tone that no one questioned further.

James just sat there wonderstruck. 'Did she really defended _ **me**? _And did she really indirectly complimented ** _me_**?

"Aaah... just the perfect Head Students, the moodblood with the blood traitor" snickered Layla Flemings the seventh year Slytherin Prefect .

And that raised James temper. " I wouldn't have said that in front of so many people knowing the consequences, if I were you Flemings" , said James casually yet threateningly. " 10 points from Slytherin for name calling the Head Students and your words will be repeated to Professor Slughorn and he will be deciding your detentions. Use it again and your batch would be withdrawn too. Now let us continue the meeting guys."

As Lily continued to tell them the rules he lost his attention because he knew each and every rule because as Sirius puts it 'To break the rules you must know them all by your heart first'. So for the rest of the meeting James was zoned out with a smile on his face because at the end of the day Lily Evans had actually defended **and** complimented ** _him_** and it felt good . Too good to be true and then he made a vow to himself to come at Lily Evans good side , to make her see the real him , to make her fall for him as hard as he had fallen. All he could say was ' this day has been full of surprises' , and this wasn't the end .

 ** _Yayyyy... that's the end of the second chapter and the almost end of the train ride. The summer breaks are long guys there are so many stories to share and that's why I wanna keep it long . I want you to get the gist . This isn't a slow story that I can assure you but the relationship between them would improve gradually with small small events taking a lot of room . Because that's how we fall in love, slowly and unknowingly, isn't that right friends???_**

 ** _Hope you are enjoying the story._**

 ** _Yet again I wanna remind you all that I would really like to know about your suggestions and opinions , so please review. :)_**

 ** _Love you guys..._**

 ** _If one dream fell apart and broke into_**

 ** _a thousand pieces,_**

 ** _Don't be afraid of picking up one of those_**

 ** _pieces and begin again_**

 ** _because every ending is a new beginning!!!_**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**_CHAPTER -3_**

 ** _THE TALK!!!_**

 ** _HEY GUYS!!!_** ** _Welcome again to a new chapter , a new episode . All JILY shippers , this is your chapter. I really like this one you know. I always picture myself with my future dorm mates and think about what would happen with me there... A bit of this and that..._** ** _that's all. ¶:_** ** _Once again I wanna say that everything other than some random characters and places and etcs are all the master pieces of JK Rowling , our queen of magical world . Thisvis only a bit of fan theory and imaginations because we wanted something about Marauders and Lily anand you won't give it to us. :(_**

 ** _Life is a song- sing it_**

 ** _Life is a game- play it_**

 ** _Life is a challenge- meet it_**

 ** _Life is a dream- realise it_**

 ** _Life is a sacrifice- offer it_**

 ** _Life is love- enjoy it_**

 **CHAPTER - 3**

 **THE TALK!!!**

Meeting ended and Lily was still not ready to face her friends , but would she ever be?So , she decided to give it a shot , she knew her friends would definately understand her and won't pester her about it. She saw as James ended the meeting with a humble 'thank you and have a nice day' and as the other prefects made their way to their respective compartments. She knew she had to get up and make her own way to her compartment but her feet were fixed on the ground. Her mind knew what she need to do but her body won't let it happen and this was burdening her. For how long would she carry this burden on her shoulders and heart? The sound of her name being called caught her attention and she saw Remus Lupin standing in front of her with a frown on his face.

"Hi Remus!" she smiled that smile that didn't reached her eyes .

'So, James was right, something was bothering the Lily Evans' thought Remus .

"H'llo Lily , so is there anything else you wanna do? I mean about the Prefect duty schedule on the train?"

"No, why?"

" Oh no nothing , it's just everyone left except you , so I thought there must be something and I came to help you out since Prongs is a bit new at these things , you know ."

"Of course he is new! I don't even know why Professor Dumbledore made him the head boy !" she exclaimed .

" Ummm... didn't you just told everyone _why_ just half an hour ago? "

" Well , I had to say something. He didn't look like he was going to say anything and the prefects can't just chide about him, because at the end of the _he_ somehow _is_ Head Boy, so I had to ."

"Wow, and here I thought you might have seen his true potentials and qualities. You are full of surprises ,Miss Evans "

" That I am Mr Lupin."

"So, why sitting here with that gloomy look ?"

'Why'? That's the only question haunting her, chasing her everywhere. Why did _this_ happened? Why did _he_ say that? Why did _it_ affect her so much? Why was she sitting here all fucked up? Why isn't she be able to cope up and face people? Why is that everything around her seemed to be crashing? Why can't she get her shit together and stand high as she always did? Why?

' Because it hurts ' a voice answered her thoughts.

"Lily?" This broke her train of thoughts and she looked up to see a Remus looking at her questioningly with concern evident on his face.

"Oh, umm, sorry, it's just I didn't got a good sleep tonight and all this Head Girl stuff is stressing me out already and then there is this gigantic problem from which no one can pull me out."

"And that is?"

" Dealing with a huge head full of arrogance for a whole damn year."

Remus just chuckeld. 'You will find that quite the opposite is true, Lily ' Remus thought . " Then may be you should go and make it a habbit , starting from now"

"Now that may be a warning that my doom is coming. Try to save me Remus. I don't

want to die so soon" she said dramatically.

"Aah, don't worry you'll live." , He said giving her his hand which she took gently and together they made their way out.

" Okay , I rephrase, I don't want to go to Azkaban, I am too young for that"

" I'll prevent it from happening, what are friends for."

"I wish"

"So , enjoyed your summer?"

'Did she?' was her only thought. " Well, it sure was eventfull" this wasn't a lie , right? It's just a half truth, she reasoned herself. "What about you though? How was your break?"

" Well , that's a thing about having James and Sirius as your friends , you won't ever in your lifetime get bored ."

" That could be true."

"It is true, you would enjoy their company too ." he argued .

"That's because they are your friends and one of them doesn't go around flirting and asking you out on a date after every sentence he speaks."

" Ummm, when you put it that way ..." He scratched the backside of his neck.

Lily just laughed and messed his hair , "Some things are better if left unsaid , my dear friend." And with that she went inside her compartment.

Remus just shook his head... " I wish you see the real James soon." and with that he made his way towards the compartment where the other marauders were seated.

"Why is Hogwarts so away?" whinned Marlene McKinnon .

" So that it could be at a safe distance from muggles " Lily said matter of factly as she closed the compartment door behind her.

At the sound of her voice , Lily's friends turned and it was then Lily noticed their expressions. "Ummmm... I don't think I interuptted anything that important to receive those looks you are giving me."

Marlene got up from her seat , no expression on her pale face. Her blond hair that were pulled together in a ponytail dangling on one shoulder and steps as small and quite as of a mouse. She stood just in front of Lily looked at her from head to toe , circled her twice like a lion ready to attack and gave her a spectical look.

"Well , hello to you too Marz" Lily said in a casual voice but she knew her behaviour was odd.

"'Hmm... you look different" Marlene said. She brought her face close to her right ear and whispered "Lily" so softly that it would have been very hard to hear it if the compartment wasn't that quite . And then the symphony that her ears were adjusted to was replaced by a loud yelling "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LILY EVANS?

"What the hell Marz? Are you insane or what? What did my ear drums ever did to you? And stop laughing you guys."

" Okay , that's enough both of you " came the voice of their most wise friend Charlotte Thorpe. " But seriously Lily , where were you, we were worried."And this made Lily feel guilty.

" Sorry , I was supposed to be at the Heads Compartment , and then at the Prefects-"

"Eeeee... our little girl has been made Head Girl!"

"Congratulations Lilyyyyyy..."

"Why didn't we knew about this earlier?"

Came three of Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fortesque and Charlotte Thorpe simontaneously.

Lily looked at her best friend , Marlene , she was smiling proudly at her but there was something else behind those dark brown orbs too. Pity. With her blond hair tied in a pony tail, pale skin with a perfect tan and a 5'6" height, she looked so effortlessly pretty.

Alice was quite the opposite of Marlene. She had short dark brown hair, greyish cat like eyes and fair skin. She wasn't that tall, just 5'3" , but she had an elegance so pure that she could be seen as a royality but only if you cut out the immature behaviour she wad filled with.

And then she saw Charlotte Thorpe. A smile playing on her fair skinned face and green eyes behind the glasses shining with humour. She was almost as tall as Lily. Her sandy brown hair tied in a messy bun giving her an attitude of calmness.

She turned towards Marlene "Shut up Marz , yes I am the Head Girl." Then she faced Alice with a smile " Thanks Alice" and finally she she went towards Charlotte "Don't worry that much Charlie, I just wanted to give you guys a surprise."

" We all are worried about you since that incident Lily and please, don't get us wrong, it's not because we pity you or something because we do not, well yeah , we do sympathaise with you but that doesn't mean we don't worry about you . "

" Exactly, Lily ! We love you . When you get upset it affects all of us and you can't hide your feelings from us" added Alice.

" And it's fine that Petunia shares your blood and is the biggest idiot but we too are your sisters , aren't we? " Marlene asked.

"Of course you guys are!" Lily replied. " I really wanted to give you guys a surprise about my appointment and about what happened, of course I am upset about it, yes it does hurt but I've to move on. I can't just pity myself, right? And I know you guys will always be by my side, you are my sisters and I love you all."

"Awwww Lily, we love you too." added Alice.

"Guys?" Marlene said slowly but loudly and looked at the girls as if conveying a silent message, to which Alice and Charlotte smirked and Lily raised an eyebrow in suspicious.

"Time for..." Marlene said in that same hushed tone and took small steps towards Lily , other two smirking but doing the same as well. And all of a sudden the silence was broken when the three friends yelled "GROUP HUG!!!" and embraced Lily in such a special hug that silently said all the words that were needed to be said and poured all the love, all the emotions.

 ** _FRIENDS_**

 ** _Some people come and make_**

 ** _such a beautiful impact_**

 ** _on your life_**

 ** _that you barely remember_**

 ** _how life was_**

 ** _without_** ** _them!!!_**

 ** _And here ends another chapter of a beautiful love story of our favourite Marauders and Marauderesses..._**

 ** _Again I would like you to know that all yoir suggestions are welcomed..._**

 ** _READ AND RECOMMEND..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **-4**

 **To A New Beginning**

 ** _Hello jily shippers , welcome to another chapter of_** ** _my fanfiction and let me tell you that you guys are the best and i love you all.. So here you go with another little chapter._**

*

 ** _A Bad Ending is actually_**

 ** _A New Beginning_**

*

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **To A New Beginning**

As the Hogwarts Express came to a hault at the Hogsmead Station, the excitement in the air was not only a feeling but you could even see the excitement in the air even in this heavy rainfall. So many students, so many emotions.

There were these nervous first years who would be getting their first ever glimpse of their new home and there were the emotional seventh years who will be doing this for the final time wondering when did the six years of their life flew away so soon.

"It looks like it was just yesterday when we were the ones standing there in the rain, terrified and nervous and excited at the same time , waiting to see what awaits for us , doesn't it?" Lily quitely asked with a small smile or was it a frown on her face to the other girls as they stood looking for an empty carriage to start their fianl year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

" When I came here with the two biggest arrogant and boasting jerks trailing behind me. Just yesterday when James and Sirius almost drowned themselves in there and then pulled me with themselves too, bloody idiots" commented Marlene though the smile playing on her lips contradicted the harshness in her words.

"Yeah, it does... As if it was just yesterday when we were sacred to death seeing Hagrid standing there and calling us to step on the boats." replied Charlotte shaking her head .

And just on que they heard Hagrid yelling and calling the first years, " Oye! fi'st ye'rs , this way!" which made the four friends chuckle.

" I think I should go and help Hagrid. Looks like he could use a hand." Lily said. " You guys can go , I will have to check the train once too , I doubt Potter even knows about that duty , let alone complete it." she finished huffing.

" Don't worry too much Lily, we all know he is James Potter after all . It would take him time to get used to this stuff, just like he is now used to hear a 'no' as a response for his every date proposal. " replied Alice with a sly smile ,to which Lily just playfully bumped on her shoulder and went away from the group towards Hagrid.

Watching Hagrid dealing with the first years was a site Lily adored. Being the half giant he is, with that beard and of course the lamp , he did look scary a bit. But the tender way he handles the newbies of Hogwarts, the care and concern in his eyes for each and every one of them and the happiness twinkling off his eyes always made Lily think, 'how can anyone even find him scary when to be honest , he is like those big big teddy bear that the muggle kids dream to have' . As she went near the scene something caught her attention, or lets say _someone_ caught her attention.

'Is that really Potter helping Hagrid? ' she mused and indeed it was the Headboy giving a hand to the gameskeeper. But the question was 'why'?

She was on her way when she felt someone tugging her coat, she looked down and saw a little girl who looked as pale as a ghost, reached till waist making Lily bent down a bit.

"Hi, what's your name puppet?"

"Rose McGowan"

"Wow, that's my mum's name too"

"Really?"

"Really." replied Lily with a smile. " So, Rose what's bothering you? You need help?"

"No, its just... I don't want to go on a boat, I don't know how to swim, what if i get drowned?" she said.

"Then I will make sure your parents get your body for funeral." said another voice from their side, which was none other than that of James Bloody Potter.

"If you don't have a nice face at least try to say nice things Potter."

" Oh ! come on Evans, you and I both know how irresistibly handsome I am."

" No Potter , you are a git." When Lily looked down at the girl again she was quitely sobbing.

"Hey , hey , hey, it's ok sweetheart, you won't drown, he is just an arrogant idiot who likes to tease nice people like you and me, don't worry at all, nothing will happen to you." she whispered to the girl, but her sobs won't stop.

All of a sudden the girl was not in front of Lily, she was now in Potter's arms and he was whispering something in her ears and tapping a finger on her nose. " Seriously ? What the hell?"

"Potter , stop already, you have already made her cry, just leave her."

"She is a little first year Potter not your prank toy, put her down"

But it would have been a miracle if Potter actually listened to her, but the magic here was that all of a sudden the girl who was balling her eyes out was now laughing throwing her head back along with the damn Potter in his goddamn arms.

She kissed James on the cheek as he set her down and then the two went happily towards the boats with James' finger wrapped around Rose's hand.

"What the bloody hell was that, is she bipolar or something?" Lily said out loud.

She huffed at the pair and went back towards the carriages. Again.

The ride to Hogwarts was silent and calm, no Potter to worry about, no friends to argue with , thoughts back to a particular event and wow, her life was a mess at the moment and hence she sighed. She sighed a sad sigh if you can understand. She doesn't know if she was overreacting to tge whole situation ir if she was really that much affected by it. But whatever it was she needs to get a grip on it.

'But that's the thing... you can't' replied her inner voice.

'I know , but I can try. Right?'

Unknown from all the thoughts running in Lily's mind, all James could see was that there was something bothering her. Sitting afar from her at their house table ,at the Hogwarts beginning of the term feast , looking at her way , he felt so sad from inside.But a sneeze caught his attention and there stood his best friend sneezing and shaking his head.

"What? That much sensitive to the rain Pads??? asked James

" No prongs , I like to sneeze and look like a very handsome red tomato just for fun. You are my best friend , you are supposed to know about this!" replied Sirius Black in an extremely sarcastic voice with an eye roll.

"I will keep that in mind for later, Mr tomato"

" Tsk tsk tsk... that's where you are wrong boy , it's Mr Handsome Tomato."

"You are seriously comparing yourself witha tomato Padfoot?" James asked while snickering at his best mate. " Are you serious?"

" Yes I a-"

" Actually don't answer that." he said. " Where are Peter and Remus ? "

At this Sirius' lips turned into a mischievous smile, "Doing our dirty work Prongs."

Nodding in understanding , James stood up, " Come on Pads we need ti do our regular thing. It's the last time we will be able to do that anyways."

"Merlin! How did I forgot about it?Jeez Prongs you could have stated this earlier instead of chatting around like gossip girls. You need to overcome this gabit of yours mate, really."

"Are you done ? Because if I remember , you were the who was comparing himself as a tomato."

"A handaome tomato."

Bickering on this pointless point they came where the little first years stood wet and nervous. That's what they have always done since they were in their third year, they introduce themselves to the first years and help them dry off.

" Hello to all our new friends! I am Sirius Black, the most handsome and charming person of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is my best mate James Potter"

" Hi guys!" said James.

"Hi James!" came voice of Rose .

"Hey beautiful Rose. See you made it."

"Yes , I did." she replied blushing with a toothy grin only her front teeth was missing making her look more adorable.

"So I think you guys are cold and wet aren't you" to which some nodded and some said different versions of yes. " Okay Pads, let's get to work. Can you get some of pepper up potion from Pomfrey?"

"Sure sure!"

And then James started to dry the comers and Sirius went to grab potion and in came Lily Evans again wondering what the hell is Potter doing here. But seeing him playing and laughing with these kids and drying them up, it was something else.

"Hello friends" Lily chirped in.

" Hey Evans, this my friends is your Head Girl , Lily Evans. Isn't she pretty?" at which some nodded and some giggled that raised her already raised temper.

"What the hell Potter? Why do you embarrass me at every possible at every possible place ?"

"Evans - " he tried to speak but she won't let him speak and the first years were witnessing all this drama where nothing was his fault at all. " Fine Evans, fine... I was just introducing you to them but if it is such a crime then fine... I won't." and turned towards little witches and wizards dried the last one of them and went back to the great hall.

" He didn't embarrased you , Miss Lily." said a first year. She just sighed and went back too.

Back in the great hall the sorting ceremony commenced and the sorting hat started with a new song.

"Together here united as one

We must get ready for the challenges to come

There is light , there is dark

The wild fire waiting for just one spark

But we would stand together

More stroger , more better

Because here are the most wonderful witches and wizards

Choose right and be courages not cowards

Here are brave Gryffindors

who fight for truth andfor what's right

They are the lions , born to rule lead

They are smart , loyal and tough to read

Ravenclaws are the clever ones here

Dedication is the most important trait there

As precised as an eagle up in the sky

They can and will fly high

There are Hufflepuffs too

If you are calm and patient, this is the house for you

Just like Badger they work in silenence and succeed

Very loyal, forgiving and lovely indeed

At last but not the least are the Slytherins

The best trait they have is their cunningness

They want power , they want to lead world

They aren't the ones to go with herds

Come to me and I will sort you where you belong

Where your heart lies , where you will be strong

I am the sorting hat and like a book I can read you

All I say is always true..."

And the crowd applauded as the students started to get sorted into various houses.

As the sorting ended, Dumbledore got on his feet, he was beaming at tge students, arms open wide as if nothing could please him more than to see them all there as he said, " Welcome! Welcoke to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words and here they are : Nitwit , Blubber , Oddment , Tweak !!! Now dig in "

People laughed but the site of food was enough to stop that laughter and they did what the headmaster told them to do , they dig in.

But as the people started to dig in the food came alive. The chicken started to dance and the chocolate pies started to sing, sausages and baccons started to fly around and hit people squarely on their faces, ketchup was aiming for peoples nose and hair and then there was bang and the ceiling was covered witwith beautiful colours, the sparks would fall down but would vanish before touching someone or something and then the colours started to blend in and hence formed the message

 ** _"Welcome to a new year_**

 ** _at Hogwarts!!"_**

 ** _We assure you your_**

 ** _entertainment!!!_**

 ** _regards: Marauders "_**

And boom everything was back to normal except for , of course the Marauders who were now standing on the table and bowing in courtesy.

" They suck!" exclaimed Lily.

" Hey" objected Charlotte.

" No offence Lily, but this one was a good one , it fullfilled your both the 'H's."

" 'H's ?" questioned Alice.

" Ummm hmmm... Hilarious amd Harmless." , said Marlene for which she earned a bump in the shoulder from Lily .

"Oh shove it Marls." said Lily and the girls laughed.

And the site of Lily laughing was enough to make James day. He has somehow directly- indirectly made Lily laugh today. Twice.

When the feast finally ended and the last puddings disappeared too, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

" Ahem -- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of the term notices to give you.

"First year should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all the pupils. Abd a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." his twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Marauders.

" I have also been asked by tge care-taker Mr Filch, to remind you all that no magic shoyld be used classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term . Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch or the team Captain.

"And now I may finally introduce you to your Head Students of this year, so Please give a round of applause for James Potter and Lily Evans, both from Gryffindor , your Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. I would like to meet you both after the feast Mr Potter and Miss Evans to discuss some matters of concern." he said when the applauding finished.

" Now select your own tunes as we may sing the Hogwarts song to end the feast." he concluded.

" I wonder what are these matter of concern" mused Lily as the song ended and students started to leave.

" Well, we could only know that when we see him Evans.", said an amused James.

" Yeah yeah sure, smartass."

But James only chuckled.

" What?"

" Nothing"

" Oh don't give me the nothing crap, what is it in your mind this time Potter?"

"It's just you have got the chocolate from the pudding on your nose and your angry look makes your nose a bit flushed and that chocolate and pinkish nose were making a cute combination. "

" And here is Potter with his Potter charm," excalimed Marlene as walked past them.

" Byee to you too Marls ." called back James.

" You don't wanna get late Potter , because if you do then lemme tell you , I would be very pleased to leave you behind"

" Naah, i would rather enjoy your lovely company ,Evans . Lead the way, love" replied James charmingly.

Together they made their way to the gorgoyl and found Dumbledore there , waiting for them.

" Good evening , James , Lily" nodding at the both heads .

" Good evening professor" they replied in unison.

" Three things for you two. 1 congratulations on becoming the head students for this year" for which they replied in simple thanks yous " 2 the password for my office is ' sherbet lemon ' " to which they just nodded, " and 3, the most important matter of the night , let's take you to your dorm."

" But Professor, umm...ahem.. is there something wrong in thr Gryffindor dorms? asked Lily.

" No , not at all Miss Evans , I believe that nothing is wrong with them , why do you ask? "

" Then why do you want to take us there ? "

" Oh, you don't know? Well looks like it. The Head Students get their own Heads Dorm so that tgey can work more efficiently. I hope you are familiar with that Mr Potter , since you have , let's say , umm, passed through them in your own ways ."

"Uhum.. yes professor , I am familiar with that ."

" Ok then let's procede." and off they went towards the astronomy tower. They went to the 5th floor and after some turns they were standing in front of what looked like a painting of wizard cum butler standing by a door .

" Hello Arthur, how have you been ?" aksed the Headmaster.

" Very fine Dumbledore , very fine. So this is the new lot? The new Head Students of the year I mean?"

" Yes Arthur, yes they are. James Potter and Lily Evans, both from Gryffindor"

" Aah... This would be a pleasant company. I have heard about you too. Congratulations on your appointment."

" Thanks " they replied.

" So this is where i leave you both. Go inside , see your dorm and then set a password witg Arthur here by tomorrow. And one more thing, the less people know about this dorm , the better . I hope I can rely that you both won't boast about it."

" Surely Professor, You can rely on us. " replied Lily with a smile.

" Thank you again Miss Evans, Arthur you may open the gate now. Goodnight both of you." with that he turned and left but the site in front of both the Head Students left them in a complete awe...

*

 ** _No one notices your worries,_**

 ** _No one notices your pain,_**

 ** _No one notices your tears,_**

 ** _But everyone notice your mistake!!!_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _So my jily shippers , did you like the chapter? And what about the story??? Hope you are enjoying reading it as much i am enjoying writing it..._**

 ** _And I am really sorry for late uploads but at this moment my life sucks and Netflix and Harry Potter are the only good thing in my life... Sorry again..._**

 ** _Coming with a next chapter very soon..._**

 ** _Spread love people..._**

 ** _Love you all ..._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
